


Lockdown

by RaccoonArmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Caring John Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs Help, Castiel and Anna Milton are Siblings, Castiel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Castiel is Missing, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/F, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Lucifer, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Novak Family, Older Dean Winchester, Older Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Possessive Lucifer, Possible Character Death, Protective Anna Milton, Protective Charlie, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, School Shootings, Self-Harm, Suicidal Castiel, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, The Winchester Family, Top Dean Winchester, Younger Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonArmy/pseuds/RaccoonArmy
Summary: It was an average school day for the students of Hunter High School. Until 10 am. Over announcements was a lockdown.The cities dangerous gang arrived at the high school and shot at anyone. Dean, Sam, Castiel, along with their friends must survive the horror of 5 hours of the lockdown. When military reinforcements arrive, the gang kidnaps anyone they see.The parents are now worried, not knowing that their kids are trying to hold on to hope.It's up to Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak (and his remaining siblings) to survive and sacrifice and to fight until they leave the hell hole called Purgatory.





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this horror, action packed story.

**Just The** **Beginning**

Dean glanced at the clock, only 20 more minutes until it's 10 o'clock and him and his brother and boyfriend have free period. But Dean being Dean, he text his boyfriend, Castiel, to meet him in the restroom. Castiel finally agreed and Dean raised his hand to signal the teacher he has to go.

"Alright, but be back before the bell rings" Mr. Lopez said with annoyance and continued on with the lesson. Dean stood up and left the classroom, running to the restroom, to see Castiel casually walking as well. He went up behind his boyfriend, causing Castiel to squeal, and ran to the restroom.

"I missed you, baby" Dean whispered, leaning down to kiss Castiel. Castiel stood on his tippy toes to help Dean, and kissed back, blushing.

"It's only been 30 minutes, Dean" Castiel giggled, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean picked up Castiel and sat him on a sink, creating hickey's on Castiel's neck. The younger teen moaned and tilted his head to give Dean more access. Dean slid his hand inside Castiel's jeans and grabbed the younger teen's nice round ass. 

"Oh Dean..." Castiel moaned, burying his head in his boyfriend's chest. Dean gripped Castiel's hair and began to take off his and Cas' shirt. That's when the door opened to reveal the second eldest brother of Castiel, Lucifer.

"Hey!" Lucifer exclaimed, grabbing Dean and throwing him against a wall. Castiel gasped and got off the sink.

"Luc!" the youngest of the three exclaimed. Lucifer looked at his baby brother, "Is this punk hurting you?"

"No, Lucifer! Ugh...this is Dean, my boyfriend" Castiel mumbled, blushing slightly. Lucifer's eyes widen.

"Castiel, he is three years older then you! He's a Junior and you're a freshman!" Lucifer exclaimed in anger.

"I love-" Dean was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Attention staff and students of Hunter High School, we are on a lockdown. Lock all doors and cover all windows and hide. This is not  a drill. Lock doors, cover windows, and hide. Students that are not in classrooms, please hide in nearby shelter. PE classes, please hide students. I repeat this is...ahhhhh!" gun fire and scream were heard over the peaker.

"Shit shit shit.." Dean mumbled, making sure Castiel is hiding behind him. Lucifer looked around and noticed a big vent that's above the bigger toilet stall. 

"There" Lucifer muttered and went to the stall, Dean and Cas following behind him. Lucifer jumped and caught the railing the hung off the roof and swung himself at the vent, causing the restroom to have banging noises echo around. Castiel got worried but sighed in relief as the vent broke. 

The three climb and crawl through the vent, trying to get far as possible. The vent squeaked under them, causing Dean to curse once more as they fell inside a dark classroom. A few gasp filled the room as a teacher turned on a flashlight. Lucifer looked up to see Gabriel and Balthazar with shocked faces and Anna glaring at Lucifer.

"Hide!" the eldest Novak sibling hiseed at the three. Dean sat next to Castiel and held him, a few tears trailed down the younger teens cheeks as he heard screams and gunshots. The door was being kicked at, causing the teacher to grab her pocket knife and crawl in front of the students.

"If they break the door, all of you will run out the room and find somewhere to hide" she whispered but the students heard her well enough to make them worry for the History teacher but thank the gods she's an ex-Marine. The door broke open and light shone the room as five men stormed in. Gabriel and Lucifer kicked desk at the guys as half the class ran out. The teacher, Ms. Mills, stabbed one guy in the chest, kicking him against a wall. Balthazar lead the other half of the class to safety, running outside and hiding behind the tree garden the school planted many years ago. Dean and Castiel led the rest of the class to the field, but four guys began shooting at them. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, pushing his boyfriend to the floor as bullets flew above them. About 50 police officers arrive but the school was a war ground. Castiel locked eyes with one man and gasped silently. The cities most dangerous gang, The Leviathans. Dean noticed the guy look at Castiel and growled, grabbing Castiel and took off running, the two hand in hand. "Dean, those guys are the Leviathans! We won't survive this-" "Castiel, baby. We will survive this...I promise. I'll take a bullet for you" Dean caressed Castiel's hand as they hid behind bleachers. Castiel nods, whispering, 'me too'. The two look around, making sure they breathed slowly and quietly, not wanting the gang members to hear them. Castiel sighed and felt pain shoot up his ankle. He sprained it while throwing him and Dean on the ground. The 14 year old held back a whimper and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. 

 

 

Across the school campus, Sam Winchester and his friends hid inside the cafeteria, making sure to pack some water and food along with a few first aid kits they got from the medical classrooms. Sam tried ignoring the images flashing through his mind, witnessing his whole classroom and teacher be murdered. He escaped quietly and found his friends: Ruby, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, Dorothy, Jess, and some seniors and sophomore: Meg, Crowley, Michael, and Naomi. The 11 stayed quiet until they heard police sirens. 

"We stood head out and try finding help" Michael whispered, glancing at the others. Though Michael may be a senior, he was beyond scared and worried. He needs to find his siblings. Sam knew that face, he was worried for Dean as well. Sure his older brother is a junior, but he knew that Castiel and Dean were trying to help other hide then protect themselves. 

"You're right, well head out. Lets go" Charlie replied, standing up and leading the way. They reached the senior side of the campus and heard footsteps behind them. Michael turned around and his eyes widen. 

"Anna!" he yelled, running to his injured siblings. "Where's Castiel?" he commanded, watching as Lucifer and Gabriel look worry and scared.

"He ran with Dean" Gabriel said. "My friend Balthazar might find them. He had to lead a group of students out of the-"

"Castiel!" Anna yelled, Everyone turned around as they saw Dean and Castiel. But they were not alone.

 

 


	2. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

 

Dean and Castiel were unexpectedly caught, getting beaten and handcuffed, gagged, and had a bag over their heads. The two didn't know where the Leviathans were leading them but they knew it wasn't good at all when they heard Castiel's older sister, Anna, yell. 

"Anna?" Castiel said, trying to struggle out of the gang members harsh grip. But when Anna, Lucifer, Balthazar (who came), Gabriel, Michael, Sam, Meg, Crowley, Kevin, Garth, Dorothy, and Charlie screamed, Dean and Cas fought harder. The 12 were handcuffed, gagged, and had a bag over their heads as well, and then they were lead off. They felt the sun hit their skin, and all of a sudden, they were thrown in a van, the Leviathans yelling 'hurry up' and 'just leave the others'. They heard at least 15 cars turn on and they all bumped into each other as the Leviathans drove off.

 

**23 minutes later**

"John, I got a call from the boys' school" Mary Winchester said, concern filling her voice.

"What did they do this time? And is poor Castiel dragged into this as well?" John Winchester questioned, getting up. Mary shook her head.

"Their school was on lockdown. And they want us over there...quick" Mary explained, but John was already out the door and waiting in his car for Mary. The mother of Sam and Dean grabbed her purse and and raced in the car, and the Winchester parents drove off to Hunter HIgh.

Once they reached the school, Mary gasped, tears flooding her eyes. FBI, Police Officers, The SWAT team, Marines and Navy SEALs were at Hunter High. They tried covering up most bodies and blood, but it was a massacre with at least 2,000 people missing. John went up to a detective and turned the woman around.

"What happened? Where are my sons?" he exclaimed, concern filling his usual serious voice. 

"Lockdown. The most dangerous gang, The Leviathans, attacked, and we believe they kidnapped 2,000 students AND teachers" the detective said, her voice strict. Mary looked around.. "What are your sons' names?" the detective asked. 

"Dean and Sam Winchester" "Oh...Mrs. and Mr. Winchester...your sons are missing"

 

**Back To The Gang**

Castiel was breathing heavily, his anxiety getting the best of him. Dean knew, and was trying to look for his boyfriend while blindfolded. 

"It's alright, Cas, baby. It's alright." Dean said with a calm voice, soothing Cas a little. The van doors opened and the 14 including some other school peers, were forced out and were lead the the Leviathans base. The trip was small, but they had to go down many stairs. The Leviathans called their hidden, massive base: Purgatory. 20 people were thrown into one cell, blindfold off, handcuffs off, and gags off (since no one can hear the screams). Castiel looked at a gang member with fear and anger.

"What do you want from us?" he spat, rubbing his wrist. The gang member smiled, caressing Castiel's left cheek. 

"Gonna play with y'all for a while, then sell you" he said, pushing Castiel to the floor. The man laughed and slammed the cell door shut, locking it and walking off to recruit with his friends. Dean lifted Castiel up, hugging the younger teen.

"What will we do, Dean?" "I...I don't know Cas..."

 

**3 hours later (6:24 pm)**

Sam leaned against the cell door, his head in pain from being beaten repeatedly. He knew who was going to receive the first beating, so he threw himself to be the Leviathans punching bag. Sam loves Cas, more than a brother and a friend. Yeah, he got jealous when Dean kissed, touched, and hugged the young teen, but he knew he had to control himself. 

"Are you alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, concern and anger in his eyes, but he tried pushing them away. Sam just nods, his head was in too much pain. He saw Castiel walk over, taking off his blue sweater and wrapping it around Sam's bleeding arm.

"No Cas" Sam groaned out, his voice slow and groggily like he just woken up. Castiel just shakes his head, making sure to put pressure on Sam's injury. The cell door opened, and Castiel was dragged out, Oh no. they don't! Dean leaped up and punched the gang member square in the face, as Sam kicked his crotch hard. The guy groaned, kneeling down in pain. Three more guys came and fought with Sam and Dean, a few students and two teachers joining in. That's when one guy took out a gun and shot one teacher and 4 students. Everyone stood in shock, causing the gang members to drag Cas out and locked the cell door. Castiel was dragged to a dim lighted room being thrown on the floor.  The young teen groaned in pain, trying to get sit up, but a boot collided with his face, sending Castiel to fly backwards and on the ground again. The four members kicked and punched Castiel, but the young teen fought them back, but he soon was tied to bed. His eyes widen as he struggled against the rope. 

"Please...no no" Castiel cried out, watching as two guys took off their jeans and boxers, their dicks hard. The teen swallowed and kept his mouth close. 

"Open up, angel" The bald guy ordered, but Castiel just kept his mouth tightly shut. 

"Alright then...have it the hard way" Blonde said, removing Castiel's jeans and boxers.

"No no no! Please no!" Castel struggled against the rope, hoping they'll somehow break or his wrist will slip free. But nothing worked, and Castiel let out a scream as his butt was whipped. The pain was unbearable, but Castiel was slowly getting used to it, since he does have a abusive father and mentally abusive mother. But being whipped, with a whip, was more painful. Castiel cried, a hand wrapped around his neck. 

"What a good little bitch" Blonde said, chuckling deeply. Castiel whimpered as he was changed into other clothes: short shorts and black tank top. They lead Cas to the basement and thrown him inside the cell, Dean and Sam going to his care.

"The fuck did you do to him?!" Dean yelled angrily, sending death glares to the gang members. Blonde smirked.

"That pretty ass of his is in pain...maybe next time we'll fuck that tight ho-" "FUCK OFF!" Sam yelled, going up to the cell door. The members just stood there and chuckled. Dean rocked a crying Castiel back and forth, and Sam went to hug him as well. 

 

In the far corner, Meg Masters looked at Castiel and growled, "No one messes with my unicorn" and she smirked, telling her brother, Crowley, about a escape and murder spree plan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it short, but I hope you enjoyed! Half of next chapter will be the views of the parents of the missing high schoolers.


	3. We Want Our Kids Back

**We Want Our Kids Back**

**4 DAYS LATER**

 

Mary and John Winchester were devastated and refused to sleep, their two boys being beaten, stabbed, or worse. The two stayed away from public, only going out at night, hoping they can find a Leviathan and track them down to their base. But since the school shooting and kidnapping, no Leviathans have been roaming the streets of Lawrence. And that frighten the parents, siblings, and spouses of the missing. 

"Mary...we will find them, but you need to get some rest. If we find a Leviathan and track them down, we get to their base and what? You'll be too exhausted to help the 2,000 leave. We have to rest and the-"

"No John, these are our kids, our kids that have been kidnapped! What if they're being beaten or worse? We have to find them" Mary cut off John, glaring at her husband, who nodded. 

 

Chuck and Becky Novak were drinking their feelings away like always, but this time, they were depressed. Chuck felt bad and horrible, treating his kids, especially Castiel, like garbage and now they're missing. Becky, on the other hand, was worried for their secrets to be revealed. The abuse towards the kids. 

"Beck...we screwed up" Chuck said, looking at his wife. Becky furrowed her eyebrows, a glare crossing her features. 

"Screwed up? They aren't even my kids, Chuck! I get to hurt them all I want, because I am their step-mom. Not their birth mother. And you know you enjoy hurting little Castiel. He killed your wife, Chuck" Becky spat, standing up and stumbling to the stained, torn and worn out couch. Chuck sighed and looked around, knowing this living condition is horrible. 

"I'm sorry kids...I'm sorry Castiel"

 

Mary drove up to the Novaks household, looking at the house in surprise.

"Okay...maybe the inside is nicer" she mumbled to herself, grabbing her purse and getting out of her car. She locked it and walked up the steps of the porch, knocking on the door. It took two minutes, but the door swung open, revealing a drunk Becky. 

"Who are you?" Becky slurred, looking at Mary with confusion. 

"I am Mary Winchester. And you must be Castiel's mother, right?" Mary said, forcing a smile. Becky smiled smugly.

"Yep. So what do you want?" Becky spat, angry that Mary called her 'Castiel's Mother'. 

"Would you like to help me find your sons. My sons are missing too. Me and my husband are searching for the miss-"

"Nah, it's better with no kids, escepsically Castiel" Becky cut off Mary and slammed the door shut. Mary's face soon filled with rage, concern, and sadness. No way the Novak children are going back to these people. Mary can deal with a few more kids. After all, they are like sons and daughters of her and John. With that final thought, Mary got in her car and drove off, making sure if she sees any Leviathans.

 

**PURGATORY**

It's been four days, and so far, the Leviathans killed 10 people. Castiel was dragged off and beaten again, but for two days, his back and ass had a break from the whip. Unless those bastards come back for round 3. Sam and Dean were the leaders of the cell group, since they were much stronger and braver. Sam cared for Cas, making sure the younger teen was alright and in a somewhat healthy condition.

"So we are slowly figuring out their schedules, rounds, and time. They drag Castiel out at 6:20 pm and throw him back at 6:40, I believe" Dean said, glancing at the students and teachers who nodded, clearly listening. 

"I think it's 9:00 am they give us breakfast" Garth spoke up, a small piece of paper and a pen in this hand as he wrote down the information given. Dean nods.

"Alright, now at lights out, of course it's 9 o'clock" Sam said, hugging Castiel who was shaking in fear of being beaten with the whip or maybe something worst. Castiel couldn't think anymore, images filling his mind. The pain...so much pain, it did not feel good like when he cut himself everyday. It was far worse. It didn't sting and bring pleasure. No, it bruised his skin and took away every piece of hope he hid inside of his mind and soul. Is there even a way they can escape. Would they die, being beaten repeatedly. 

"Alright, we're bored. So come on baby, today we're doing something different" A leviathan said smugly, unlocking the cell door and grabbing Castiel who flinched as hands pulled his hair. Dean stood up, his worst fear slowly coming true, and he wasn't going to make it happen

"Let him go" Dean growled, stepping forward. The Leviathan smirked and kicked Dean, causing the 17 year old to stumble backwards and trip over a few people. The gang member laughed and slammed shut and locked the cell, going upstairs and throwing Castiel in the usual room. Castiel stumbled and fell to his knees, tears sliding down his pale, bruised cheeks, the saltiness in his mouth, but Castiel swallowed the few tears that went inside his mouth, dehydrated and just want to calm his hungry stomach. The Leviathan smirked and stalked towards Cas, kicking the teen's back, and kicking his stomach. Castiel growled, trying to protect his stomach but got kicked in the face. He cried out in pain, his face and stomach aching in complete pain. The man kneeled down and tied up Castiel's wrist and ankles, the young teen trying to fight back but got punched. His shorts were slid off, revealing his bruised butt. The man smirked and ripped off his own jeans and boxers, smiling evilly as Castiel cried and pleaded 'no'.

The man then thrusted into Castiel, no protection or lube. Castiel screamed in agony, throwing his head back, the pain almost making him faint. Stars clogged his vision, his sobs clearly not heard from the outside of the base. He screams didn't matter. Neither did his pleads. The man thrusted faster and faster, slapping Castiel's round, bruised ass that was slowly bleeding. The teen cried and slowly passed out, not being able to handle the pain. The man created hickey's on Castiel's neck and soon slid out of Castiel and released on the floor. 

The Leviathan then whipped Castiel, waking the teen up, and Cas' cries and screams echo the room once more. After a few more hits, the leviathan dressed Castiel and forced him to stand up. They walked to the basement and he threw Castiel in his base. Instead of limping to Sam and Dean, Castiel limped to a dark corner and cried himself to sleep, but telling everyone to leave him alone before he passed out again. 

The others knew something horrible happened, so they all glared at the Leviathan. 

"What did you do, you sick bastard!" Dean yelled, gripping the metal poles of the cell door. 

"He knew what was going to happen, and he should've fought more. But his ass is wonderful, so tell him I'll be back tomorrow with more guys" and with that, the gang member left, chuckling as he slammed the basement door shut. Dean glanced towards Castiel's direction and started crying, falling to the ground and blaming himself. How can he protect Castiel? Can Cas trust him? Was Cas raped? But the main thought was, "I'm going to kill those bastards"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any errors and the chapter being short.


	4. Welcoming My Sins

 

**Welcoming My Sins**

 

Castiel woke up to have a leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Next to him was a girl, he soon realized was Meg Masters. 

"Hey Clarence!" Meg said with false happiness. Her smug smirk made him feel that he was just at school, talking to his friend who was a senior, but the only senior that actually noticed him. 

"Hey Meg" Castiel said, knowing not to question out loud about that nickname, though he still doesn't know why the older teen calls him 'Clarence'. "So has anything happened?" he says softly, looking around, not seeing Sam and Dean. Meg noticed Cas look for the Winchester brother's, and decided to tell the younger teen, hoping Cas won't panic. 

"They were pulled out and probably being beaten" Meg said, watching as Castiel's eyes widen with concern and anger. Then Cas broke down, clinging onto Meg, who hugged him, and they stayed like that until both brothers were thrown into the cell and a few students were dragged out. Castiel got up shakily and limped over to the brothers, making sure to take care of their wounds, having to rip some pieces of his clothing. Sam caressed Castiel's cheek, thanking the young teen repeatedly. Castiel felt sick and disgusted at himself, not knowing why the brothers are even letting him help them. Castiel went to Dean and did the same, then got up and paced the cramped, small room. 

"I have a plan" Meg spoke after a while of complete silence. Dean raised a brow, not knowing if he should believe his fellow classmate, but when Meg mentioned something about escaping, he perked up and listened. "We need a bait, and with Ruby being Ruby, we got ourselves to know when the Leviathans plan to sell us. And there are specific groups. So we wait 4 weeks. When they unlock the cells and lead us out, half of us will run out and fight. 50 will lead group one to escaping. Group two will fight. Group three will lead 40 to escaping, using right direction. We need bait as well" Meg explained calmly, everyone listening. Castiel, though, didn't know what to feel about this. They needed bait. Someone who will distract and have the others escape. And the bait will either die, or escape Purgatory injured. And Castiel knew he had to be the bait. When no one spoke up to be bait, Cas raised his hand, causing Dean and Sam to say 'no' immediately. 

"I must if two can you escape. I'll be fine" Castiel said, and he knew all the Leviathans wanted him, so he was to be the bait. The sacrifice. The fallen hero. 

"Don't worry Clarence, we'll find another way" Meg said, deeply concerned for the young teen. Meg knew Castiel knew this was a suicide mission, and what worried her the most is that Castiel might want to die. And it wasn't a lie. Castiel blames himself for all of this. If he didn't agree with Dean, perhaps the school shooting wouldn't happen or none of them would be here, in a cell, starving and being beaten and raped. Everyone nodded, but the room returned o silence as the other students came back, but two were missing, and panic and sadness welcomed the now 100 people in the room. 

 

Castiel was taken at midnight, and was being beaten brutally, his screams muffled. Images of his siblings and friends, hell even his parents, flooded his mind. Castiel whimpered as the cane slammed down his side, the sound of a bone breaking echoed the room. Tears slid down Cas' pale, bruised, bleeding cheeks. After a moment of not feeling anything, he was forced to stand up and was thrown inside an empty cell, and the beating started again. He was in so much pain, he didn't even feel the hard dick thrust in him and rape him. Castiel wanted everything to end. This is his fate. His life. He killed his mother. His sins. God...if there even is a God, hates him. What does Dean even see in him? Is Castiel just a fuck toy that Dean uses and tells his football buddies about their 'amazing night' or how 'Castiel moans'. Castiel whimpered, trying to clear his head but the thoughts came back...harsher. 

_"Kill yourself, Castiel. No one wants you. No one loves you. You are disgusting and filthy Dean doesn't love you. You're just his toy. Fuckin' loner! Meg just pities you. Sam doesn't even think of you as a brother or best friend. Kill yourself. Find your blade. Find anything!"_

Castiel kept his eyes shut and thought of his favorite song.

 _"Hey kid (hey kid)_  

_Do I have your attention?_  
_I know the way you've been living_  
_Life's so reckless, tragedy endless_  
_Welcome to the family_

_Hey_  
_There's something missing_  
_Only time will alter your vision_  
_Never in question, lethal injection_  
_Welcome to the family_

_Not long ago you find the answers were so crystal clear_  
_Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear_  
_Can you look at yourself now, can you look at yourself?_  
_You can't win this fight_

_In a way it seems there's no one to call_  
_When our thoughts are so numb_  
_And our feelings unsure_  
_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find_  
_But you can't win this fight_

_Hey kid (hey kid)_  
_I have to question_  
_What's with the violent aggression_  
_Details blurry, lost him too early_  
_Welcome to the family_

_Hey_  
_Why won't you listen?_  
_Can't help the people you're missing_  
_It's been done, a casualty rerun_  
_Welcome to the family_

_I try and help you with the things that can't be justified_  
_I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize_  
_So have you figured it out now, so have you figured it out?_  
_You can't win this fight_

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call_  
_When our thoughts are so numb_  
_And our feelings unsure_  
_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find_  
_But you can't win this fight!_

_Here for you and all mankind_  
_I've lost my mind_  
_Psychotic rounds in rabid dementia_  
_I won't be fine_

_I see you're a king who's been dethroned_  
_Cast out in a world you've never know_  
_Stand down, place your weapon by your side_  
_It's our war in the end, we'll surely lose but that's alright_  
_So have you figured it out now, so have you figured it out?_

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call_  
_When our thoughts are so numb_  
_And our feelings unsure_  
_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find_  
_But you can't win this fight_

_Deep inside where nothing's fine_  
_I've lost my mind_  
_You're not invited, so step aside_  
_I've lost my_  
_Deep inside where nothing's fine_  
_I've lost my mind_  
_You're not invited, so step aside_  
_I've lost my"_

 

And then everything stopped. Blood was dripping from his hands. He looked around and gasped in fear. The few Leviathans that beat him were dead. Their blood was on  _his_ hands. Castiel cried, realizing he scratched himself. But Castiel knew his sins and sobbed. He left the cell and walked to the cell that held his friends. He sat next to the cell and sat down, crying as two guards came and injected him with something that made his pass out. And then he was thrown inside the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Song I used was "Welcome To The Family" by Avenged Sevenfold.


	5. I'll Always Love You

**I'll Always Love You**

 

Sam watched Castiel from afar, concerned for the younger teen. The younger Winchester also noticed that Dean has kept a distance from Castiel ever since the day Cas was raped. And Sam being the honest teen he is, was furious. Castiel is going through some tough shit and his boyfriend isn't eve talking to him. With a sigh, Sam limped over to Castiel, who was talking to senior, Crowley. 

"Hey, can I talk to you, Cas...alone" Sam said, looking down at Castiel who nodded and said his goodbye to Crowley and followed Sam to a quiet part of the room.

"So..." Castiel mumbled, looking down at his feet. Sam fiddled with his ripped shirt but spoke up after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Are you doing alright? Do you have any more wounds?" Sam questioned, searching Castiel's face for any hidden marks. The young teen shook his head rather quickly, causing him to winch but quickly hide it, but Sam caught on.

"Um, no" Castiel lied, looking down, clearly interested at the dirty floor. Sam raised a brow, gently placing a hand on Cas' shoulder, causing Cas to lean into the touch.

"You are a bad lair" Sam chuckled, ruffling Castiel's already messy hair. Castiel gasped and squinted his eyes, signalling he's angry or offended.

"I am not a bad liar, why does everyone say that" Castiel said, crossing his arms but a small smile appeared on his lips. Sam smiled, happy to know he made his angel smile.

 _"Wait..my angel? What the heck, dude? Dean won Cas' heart. Castiel will never like me"_ Sam thought, he smile slowly fading into frown. Castiel noticed and felt bad, wanting to kill himself for making Sam upset.

 _"Seriously Castiel? Why do you always have to screw up. What a fuckin' mistake"_ Cas' mind yelled at him. Castiel sighed, gathering Sam's attention. 

"So...how are you actually feeling?" Sam said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. Castiel opened his mouth but that's when about 40 Leviathans came in and shot half of the students and teachers, leaving: Castiel, Sam, Dean, Meg, Ruby, Garth, Crowley, Jessica, Charlie, and Dorothy alive and scared. 

"Alright, today is the day" one of the Leviathans said, grabbing Meg by her hair and smirking down at her. Everyone knew what he meant. They were going to be sold and their plan was half ways ruined. 

 

 

Castiel knew he looked like a cheap hooker, with short skirt, a light blue crop top, fishnet tights, knee high boots, and make up. The gang members had to beat Castiel a little bit but now his pictures were taken and sent, and a few people arrived at the base, waiting to buy someone. Sam walked over to Castiel, trying to pull his shorts down but soon gave up and pulled Castiel in a hug, causing the younger teen to cry.

"Sam...I don't know what to do. Dean doesn't l-love me and y-you probably t-think I'm a s-slut" Castiel whimpered Sam's eyes widen, causing him to pull away from the 14 year old.

"Cas, you are not a slut. And none of this is your fault. And Dean loves you, he is probably scared he'll hurt you" Sam said softly, wiping away Castiel's tears.

"What about you?" Castiel whispered. Sam looked at Castiel and smile softy.

"I love you. More than anything" Sam said, kissing Castiel's cheek, causing Cas to blush and lean into the warmth. 

 

Mary and John talked with a few more people, but no one saw any Leviathans or heard anything. So Mary, being the mom she is, hacked and looked at websites. One thing kidnappers do the most is sell the teens or kids they have kidnapped and played with. Mary visited the page with most reviews and all that crap, and scrolled down, looking at pictures of many teens and kids about to be old. She looked at the information and saw it was the Leviathans Selling Slaves website. 

"John!" Mary yelled, looking through more info. Then she stopped upon a picture. Castiel Novak. Mary grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote down the address and phone number, along with the email address and other contact info. She grabbed her purse and called the police and told them.

"What's wrong" John asked, his shoes on and he was putting his phone and wallet away. 

"I found them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	6. SO FAR AWAY

**SO FAR AWAY**

**Castiel’s POV**

 

I walked around the small room we were gathered in, my heart pounding and my mind spinning.

“Hey Cas, are you alright?” Sam questioned, looking down at me. He wore a tight tank top and denim shorts, his hair gelled up. He looked...hot.

 

_The hell are you thinking, Castiel?_

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine” I say softly, smiling up at Sam. Michael and Anna came over to me, and I was shocked at what they were wearing. Michael wore tight light blue jeans and a white tight shirt. His hair spiked up. Anna wore a short (up to her thighs) tight hot pink dress and high heels that were at least 4 inches tall. I looked up at my siblings and raised a brow.

“Shut it, little brother. Anyways, they sold 20 students already. We have to go with the plan”

“Not so fast, archangel” Meg said smugly, looking at Michael with a amused smirk.

“What do you want?” Anna said, stepping in front of Michael. Anna is basically the mother hen to us. Anna was a volunteer when the shooting happened. She wanted to help the staff members, and try getting a good note and have the colleges she wants to go to look and maybe accept her.

“Nothing nothing. Just that the plan included more than two groups and now we have maybe 400 people” Meg spat, looking around.

“Then we’ll fight” Lucifer responded when silence filled the room.

“Fight?” Charlie repeated, her face mixed with confusion and fear.

“Yeah. Once they open the cell door, we fight and escape. Only option”  Crowley said with a evil facial expression. Lucifer nods and high fives the shorter teen.

“Alright, its a plan” Dean said. We all nod in agreement and wait.

 

A group of Leviathans came in and smirked at us. Charlie began ‘crying’, causing some of the guards to frown. Lucifer came up to one that was going to grab Charlie and pushed him against a wall, banging his head repeatedly. I walk up to another one and punch him, remembering it’s Blonde, the one who raped me. I punched him repeatedly, being pulled off and thrown against the room. I watch Dean and Sam beat Blonde, Charlie and Dorothy beat two guys, Gabriel, Balthazar, MIchael, and Lucifer beat 20 guys, Ruby and Meg helping them.

“Castiel, come on sweetie” Lisa said, lifting me up. I nod at her, my head aching and my vision blurred. I watch a guard run over and try shooting Lisa but I kick the gun out of his hand, falling to the floor.

“Cas!” Sam yelled, picking me up

“GO GO GO!” Dean yelled and we all ran out the room.

Michael and Lucifer grabbed some guns, throwing some at Gabriel and Anna, who catched them perfectly, and they led the way. Sam carried me up the stairs but had to put me down as we ducked for cover.

"Garth and Charlie, lead group 1! Go!" Anna yelled. That when shouting was heard and a gunshot hitting skin echoed the room. I looked up but Sam told me not to and hugged me, blocking my view.

“Dorothy!” Charlie cried, and I knew what happened.

 _ALL YOUR FAULT CASTIEL_  

I stood up and looked at the guards, grabbing a gun and began to shoot. My plan is left.

“Sam and Dean, take the others. I’ll hold them off! GO!” I yell, shooting a Leviathan in the head.

“What?! We ain’t leaving you, Cas. I ain’t leaving you!” Dean yelled, trying to pull me away. That when something was throw on the ground and my vision blurred. A pair of strong arms grabbed me and dragged me away.

“D-Dean! S-Sam!” I cough out, and then my vision darkened But the last noises I heard were police sirens, gunfire, shouts, and Mary Winchester's voice.

 

**5 Weeks later**

 

It’s been almost 3 months since the kidnapping, and 5 weeks of me being alone and tortured. But I’m glad the remaining 200 people of Hunter High School escaped alive. 200 of them died, leaving 200 to survive. Well, 199.  

I looked out my small, barbed wire window, sighing as the freezing temperature made me shake uncontrollably.

“You alright, baby?” My 'boyfriend' whispered in my ear. I shivered, not even hearing him walk in or the door open and close.

"Good" Zachariah said, biting my neck. I whimpered, pushing him off me and grabbing his keys. I ran out and ran down the stairs, tripping a few times.

“Feisty slut, aren’t you, Castiel?” Zachariah growled, throwing a glass vase at my head. It shattered, and I think a few pieces of glass struck my head. But I kept running. I jumped a floor of stairs, my knees popping but I ran outside, the snow and chilly winds causing me to fall, but I crawled to a nearby car and unlocked it with the first key. Thank god.

“CASTIEL!” Zachariah shouted, aiming his gun at my head. It was a sniper with a laser point. I turn on the car and stepped on the petal driving fast, Zach missing and shooting the backseat window. I sigh in relief and drove away, being on the freeway in 8 minutes. It was midnight and there wasn’t much traffic, but being in a small town that the freeway was only 8 minutes away, and the town had a curfew. But the town was a secret, most prostitutes, strippers, brothels, gangs, etc, lived here.

I was sold two days after I was taken from the Leviathan base. I was given to a guy named Gadreel, who raped me 6 times a day, and never fed me. He beat me until I almost died, but his neighbors filed complaints and I was taken after my 1st week with Gadreel and two days later, Zachariah bought me. He was careless and harsh. Raped me everyday, for at least 10 times. Whipped and beat me. Chained me up and let his friends use me. I shiever from the thought and turned on the radio, switching to the heavy metal station and my favorite song was on. I sigh, singing along and turning up the volume high.

 

_"Never feared for anything_

_Never chained but never free_

_A light that healed the broken heart_

_With all that it could_

_Lived a life so endlessly_

_Saw beyond what others see_

_I tried to heal your broken heart_

_With all that I could_

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

_Plans of what our futures hold_

_Foolish lies of growing old_

_It seems we're so invincible_

_The truth is so cold_

_A final song, a last request_

_A perfect chapter laid at rest_

_Now and then I try to find_

_A place in my mind_

_Where you can stay_

_You can stay awake forever_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

_Sleep tight I'm not afraid (not afraid)_

_The ones that we love are here with me_

_Lay away a place for me (place for me)_

_'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way_

_To live eternally_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

_When I have so much to say and you're so far away_

_I love you, you were ready, the pain is strong and urges rise_

_But I'll see you when He lets me_

_Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_So far away_

_And I need you to know_

_So far away_

_And I need you to, need you to know"_

 

I looked through a bag and found a stash of money. Enough for clothes, food, hotel rooms, and gas. I smile, knowing I’ll survive. Hopefully. I stare at my wrist and sigh. I needed relief and reality. Maybe I can cut deeper and I can be with fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Song I use: So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold


	7. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

**Castiel’s POV**

 

_I woke up, gagged and being dragged. Then bright light filled the dark room and I was forced to stand up. I realized my clothes were changed to something much worse. My vision soon cleared and I knew immediately that I am a prize at an auction. My eyes widen as I looked at all the buff, lustful, cruel looking men. Not one looked nice. Not even the ones with formal wear._

_“$50,000” a man yelled from the crowd and I shut my eyes._

_“$100,000!” another man yelled._

_“$200,000!” a woman’s voice shouted._

_“Do we have $100,000,000?” the person gripping my hair questioned with a sick, wide smirk._

_“$500,000,000” a man walked up, his smug smirk made me sick. The Leviathan holding me chuckled and threw me off the stage and to the man, who handed the gang member, who I assume is the leader, a briefcase. The Leviathan leader opened the briefcase an laughed with glee._

_“Sold!” he yelled and left the stage” I struggle against the tight grip on my arm but he slapped me and I cried (which was muffled) in pain._

 

_“My name is Gadreel” the man, Gadreel, said. His eyes followed my slow movements, his smirk growing bigger._

_“I didn’t ask for your stupid name!” I spat, crossing my arms._

_“I know, angel. But you will need my name once I fuck you” Gadreel said, taking off his clothes. I gulp, looking around but all that was in the ugly, stained, soundproof walls room was a torn, worn, and stained mattress the laid in the middle of the room. I stared at the mattress in horror and turned around, only to be pushed and fall on top of the mattress. I struggled as he took off my black laced panties that were see through._

_“Please dont!” I cried, but my response was a punch to my left eyes. I cry in pain, yelling for help yelling for Sam, yelling for Dean. But I knew I was far from Kansas, maybe in another state, or another country. I cry as he kicked my stomach repeatedly, but I tried protecting myself by rolling in a ball. Gadreel pulled my hair and straighten my posture and thrusted inside of me, his huge dick hurting me. I cried, my insides burning and I felt my hole bleed and break._

_“So fuckin good, angel. No one will ever want you back” and I believed him._

 

_2 weeks later_

 

_I screamed and cried, and later on Gadreel got a complaint and I was removed from him. My body hurt and my mind was broken. I had no emotions. Then I was sold to a man named Zachariah. He was kind at first, and then I woke up in my room to him raping me. I pushed him away, and that got me a beating that went on for 7 hours straight. He raped me a lot, and everytime he did, I couldn’t get over with it. It hurt. So much. And then 2 days before my escape, his friends and him raped me._

_“No one will ever want you” “What a slut” “Moan you stupid bitch” “No one loves you”_

_And I believed them…_

**PRESENT**

_"_ _I've been away_

_Searching for a reason_

_Another purpose to find_

_I've sailed the seas_

_Fought my many demons_

_I've looked to gods in the skies"_

I found some clothes near a dumpster and wore them. I drove to a motel and took off the clothes, washing them in the tub and letting them dry, and then making sure I was clean myself. But I’ll never be clean. I sigh getting out of the shower and looking at myself. Dean will never want me. Sam will never think of me the same. I punched the mirror, my knuckles bleeding but I didn't feel pain. I need to feel pain. Reality! I grabbed a piece of glass and cut my wrist, reopening old cuts or scars. Pain. I feel it. I leave the restroom and look around the small room. Nevada, i'm in Nevada.

_"I've stood in hell_

_Where many had to suffer_

_I stared the devil in the eyes_

_Walked many roads_

_To witness ancient idols_

_And found the great gates of fire"_

I woke up, got dressed and left. I got in the car and drove off, looking for any clothing stores. Target, no. Walmart, no. Marshalls, alright. Hopefully they aren’t that judgemental.

I parked the car and got out, ming sure i locked the doors. I walked in the store, since they were barely opened I went to the men's direction and bought 4 pairs of jeans, two pairs of boots, a leather jacket, five plaid shirts, a trench coat, a suit, boxers, socks, and two set of sleepwear. I went to the regersiter and the lady looked at me disgusted.

_"Had many storms_

_Questioned my conviction_

_Gave armies reason to rise_

_The hangman searching_

_For bones he can borrow_

_While I escaped in the night_

_Final plight_

_Live again_

_I won't sin_

_I'll be coming home_

_Tend your light_

_'Cause on this night_

_I'll be coming home"_

“You a hooker?” she spat out harshly. I felt pain. No, I caused pain. I grabbed my left arm, digging my nails at my cuts.

“No, I’m not” I say, glaring at the lady.

“Yeah right. We have plenty of sluts like you roaming our streets. You have daddy issues you ugly whore? Like having dicks-” I slammed a hundred on the counter and took the clothes, tears streaming down my cheeks. I got dressed in the car and drove off, stopping at a drive through to get food and I was off, looking for a library.

_"Escape the hell_

_Of capitulated mortals_

_And drink the blood of a king_

_A desert rain_

_Has washed away direction_

_Had angels looking after me_

_So it seems_

_Live again_

_I won't sin_

_I'll be coming home_

_Tend your light_

_'Cause on this night_

_I'll be coming home"_

I went inside, looking around until I saw computers. I walked over to one and logged in as my account back home. I sigh, searching through websites and browsing. I have enough money and there I do have one of his credit cards in my pocket I smile, buying a ticket to Lawrence Kansas. I got up and thanked the lady and went to get my ticket. Hopefully I do have a home…

_"My story ends_

_Not far from where it started_

_My weary limbs have grown old_

_I've seen the world_

_Through the eyes of a nomad_

_Home is where the heart is_

_I've been told_

_So I go_

_Live again_

_I won't sin_

_I'll be coming home_

_Tend your light_

_'Cause on this night_

_I'll be coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home"_

I held my small bag and looked around the airport.

“Clarence” a female’s voice yelled. I turned around and smiled, tears streaming down my pale cheeks.

“Meg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, song I use: Coming Home by Avenged Sevenfold


	8. No Home To Call My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD YET HAPPY YET TEAR FILLED CHAPTER. SUICIDE ATTEMPT.

**No Home To Call My Own**

**Castiel's POV**

 

"So...has anything changed?" I asked Meg, getting into her car.

"Sorta, Clarence. We started school again a week ago. Sam is worried for you" Meg says, leaving the airport. I nod, worried for the Winchester brothers.

"What about Dean?" I ask, looking at Meg. She sighed, glancing at me then returning her gaze to the rode.

"He's dating Lisa Braeden" Meg says, clenching the steering wheel. Dean doesn't care about me? He's dating someone else. My eyes stung, causing me to rub them.

"W-what about my family?" I ask, and Meg frowns more.

"Mary Winchester adopted your brothers, so that means you are a Winchester now" Meg says. And I noticed the way she hesitated to talk. 

"Anna..." I whisper, and Meg looked at me with sad eyes. I sigh, letting my tears fall.

"I know someone who will let me stay with them for awhile...I dont think I'm ready to face anyone right now. Just drop me off at Avenue 45, east street" I mumble.

"Cas-" "Please Meg" I plead looking at her with sad eyes. She hesitated but nodded. Hopefully he will accept me. After all, Metatron owes this to me.

 

Meg dropped me off and I made my way to the old house, the porch steps creaking under my wight. I ring the doorbell, and a yell and footsteps running was all I heard before the door slammed open. 

"Asstiel" Metatron hisses, looking at me up and down. "Glad to see you're alive and not dead" he adds sarcastically. I roll my eyes, causing Metatron to smirk with pride.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" I ask with a pleading tone. Metatron scoffed and slammed the door. I sigh, leaving the property and making my way to my house. I need my mom and dad. 

 

I knock on the door and my father opened it and his sad expression became joy. He hugged me crying on my shoulder. I cried, hugging my dad back.

"Dad" I cry, clinging onto him as if I let go, he leaves. 

"Castiel, boy" my father sighs out, kissing my forehead. 

"What happened, boy? Are you alright?" father looked and touched my face and arms, looking for any injuries. 

"Can we talk inside?" I whisper, and he nods, grabbing my bag and placing it on a table. The house looks slightly different. Its clean and there's no broken beer bottles. I sat next to my dad and I talked about everything, feeling the pressure on my shoulders leave...slightly.

 

After getting some sleep, a nice warm shower, a good breakfast and some fresh warm washed clothes, father drove me to the Winchester household. Michael ran up and hugged me, picking me up from my feet. I laughed as he spun me around and kissed my forehead multiple times. Lucifer came over and kissed my cheek, close to my mouth. He hugged me and told me reassuring words. Gabriel pushed Lucifer to the ground and hugged me tightly, somewhat lifting me off the ground. I wish Anna was here. With that thought I cried, and the three hugged me, knowing what I must have thought. Though, I can feel Anna's presence and soft motherly voice telling me...she's proud. 

"Cas..." Sam yells. I look up and leave my brothers hold and ran to Sam, hugging him. Sam scooped me up and kissed me. On the lips. He caressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch. I should've known it would be Sam Winchester. Sam. He loves me and hasn't gave up me. He kept searching and loving me. He understood me and stood next to me. Maybe I was foolish to fall in love with football jock, badass, Dean Winchester. After all, Sam has been my friend since I was 3 years old.

"Cas...God I missed you" Sam cries, hugging me tightly. I sigh, missing the scent ff Sam, missing the warmth of Sam, missing how it feels to be loved. I open my eyes to see a pissed off Dean glaring at me from the door, his arm wrapped around Lisa Braeden waist. Was this a bet? A joke? To break me. Dean used me. I should've known. My heart is shattered and can't be fixed. The cuts on my arms are too deep to leave and never come back. Blades yell at me. Want me to cut. To feel the pain I deserve. It's all my fault. My fault. My. Fault. MY. FAULT. 

"Cas...you alright?'" Sam asked, kneeling so he can look at my face. I let the tears..the final emotions fall as I ran. I ran and ran. The blade in my pocket calling me. I'm coming. I'll join you Anna, Dorothy and the others. I'm coming. Because I have no home to call my own. It will be tainted. I don't deserve this. My fault. 

 

I ran to the nearest bridge, taking out my blade and ripping off my jacket. I sliced at my skin, whimpering at the pain but I deserve it.

_"No one will love you" Stupid slut" "Your own family won't want you after this" Kill yourself" "Slutty bitch" "Your boyfriend will never love you after hearing you moan"_

"I DIDN'T WANT IT!" I cry out, looking at my bloody arms. The blood rushed out. I felt light headed. 

"CASTIEL!" I heard a voice shout my name. I lean over the short railing of the bridge and sigh. I'm coming home. Everything went quiet and black.

 

"He's alive" a voice filled my ears. I tried opening my eyes but they felt heavy. I tried again and they fluttered open. Hospital. Im at a hospital. The doctor smiled at me.

"Mr. Novak. You're awake" he says softly, checking his clipboard. I sigh, looking around. 

"What exactly happened?" I whisper my throat hurting. 

"You attempted suicide, Castel" a woman's voice says. The doctor moves and leave the room. There stood Mary Winchester. Her face pale with tear stains. She sadly smiles at me, walking over.

"Mary?" I mumble, smiling at her. 

"Cas, sweetie. Why did you do this?" Mary questions, holding and caressing my hand that isn't wrapped up. Good thing I don't use my left hand much. 

"I have no home, Mary. Dean doesn't love me. You, John, and Sam are disgusted in me. My father and brothers are just pitying me then they'll throw me out. I killed Anna! And Dorothy! Charlie will never forgive me" I cry, watching as Mary's expression changed to concern, anger, sadness, and so many other emotions I can't quite name.

"Castiel, what Dean is doing is a dick move. Sam loves you. He always has. You two have been best friends since you were 3 and he was 4. Sam has feelings for you. He actually loves you. And what happened to Anna, she died because she ran away. About three days after you gone missing. She tortured many Leviathans and killed many. She risked her life for you, Castiel. I think you want this. It might change your mind" Mary hands me a note, and I nod softly as she continues, "Me and John love you as our own son. Heh, it was John's idea to adopt you when you spent weeks staying at our house. John knew you were a Winchester. You're strong and brave. Your brothers love you and miss you. Michael hasn't slept at all and have been begging for the U.S. Army's help, hoping they can send out search teams. Lucifer has been quiet and crying, staying in his room, possibly starving himself. Gabriel, dear lord, he is gone for hours a day, comes home upset and lock himself in his room. Charlie has been hacking into websites, camraes, businesses, everything. She loves you like a little brother. Your father, Chuck, broke up with your step mom and is trying to get help with his drinking and depression over the death of your real mom. Your aunt Amara is helping him since she's a therapist. Castiel, we love you and want you to come back to us. Will you?" Mary finishes, looking at me with motherly love. After Anna, Mary had always been a true mother to me. I love her and like Sam and Dean, I'll take a bullet for her and John. I love the Winchester's so much. And my brothers by my side. We may still be Novaks, but we're Winchester's until father fixes his acts. I nod.

"Im back"

 

I looked at the note that night, before I fell asleep. 

_"Dear Castiel,_

_I want you to know that I love you and you will always be my little brother and a son figure to me. I died, and it wasn't your fault. I chose this path. I made this choice. I couldn't stand to just leave you, being beaten and raped and other shit. Mom loves you. It wasn't your fault for her death. Mom knew that in order to give birth to you, with the major sickness she has, would kill her. But she refused to give you up. To kill you. She rather die, and spend her last week kissing, hugging, holding and talking to you than lose you. Then when you were 2, dad married Becky. Becky is a bitch. A selfish bitch. She controlled dad to hurt us. When dad was on his writing plan meetings she hurt us so much. Especially you. SO I took you under my wing. And raised you. I knew I wouldn't get married and have kids one day. But that's a lie...almost. I'm not married but I had kids. You, and the other three. I love you guys so much. If you have this letter, and your alive and safe, and I'm dead, then just read and sing this song every night. Remember this song? These lyrics. It's our song, Cas. Shall we sing, good sir?_

I smile, tears sliding down my cheeks, I felt Anna's presence next to me, sitting next to me. Her shoulder next to me. I lye my head on her shoulder and I...no...we sing.

 

 

_**"Carry on my wayward son** _  
_**For there'll be peace when you are done** _  
_**Lay your weary head to rest** _  
_**Don't you cry no more** _

_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion** _  
_**Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion** _  
_**I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high** _  
_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man** _  
_**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man** _  
_**I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say** _

_**Carry on my wayward son** _  
_**For there'll be peace when you are done** _  
_**Lay your weary head to rest** _  
_**Don't you cry no more** _

_**Masquerading as a man with a reason** _  
_**My charade is the event of the season** _  
_**And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know** _  
_**On a stormy sea of moving emotion** _  
_**Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean** _  
_**I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say** _

_**Carry on my wayward son** _  
_**For there'll be peace when you are done** _  
_**Lay your weary head to rest** _  
_**Don't you cry no more** _

_**Carry on, you will always remember** _  
_**Carry on, nothing equals the splendor** _  
_**Now your life's no longer empty** _  
_**Surely heaven waits for you** _

_**Carry on my wayward son** _  
_**For there'll be peace when you are done** _  
_**Lay your weary head to rest** _  
_**Don't you cry no more"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Song I used- Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas


	9. Sastiel Forever???

 

 

**Sastiel Forever?**

**Sam's POV**

 

My parents, and the Novak's, were waiting in the waiting room, trying to stay still and not get up to ask the receptionist if there is any news about Cas.

Castiel. I love everything about him. His smile, his beautiful melody of a laugh. His plump pink lips that I want to bite and bruise. His body, his ass. His eyes...a Heavenly sky blue with sparks of deep ocean blue. They stand out in light and shine in the dark. His long, curled eyelashes that fall peacefully on his slightly chubby, yet prefect cheeks. Oh god, the way his cheeks get chubby when he smiles or laughs. His smile can light up anyone's day. The way his eyes squint when he's confused or angry. The way he dances and sings to his music. They way he looks at me with passion and admiration. But I knew that was becuase he saw me as a older brother.

I sigh, angry at Dean. How can he do this to Castiel? A strong, brave, beautiful, loyal, smart teen? Someone who sacfriced themselves to save me and my brother and 199 people. I should've found Cas. I should've stayed close to him.

I felt tears threaten to fall, causing me to sigh in annoyance. I shouldn't be crying over myself.

"Sam" Mom says, placing a hand on my arm. I look at her. "I'm going to check on him, he just got back from the O.R. I'll be right back, okay?" Mom adds. I nod, sitting up straight. She smiles and walks off, following a nurse. He's awake. I smile, feeling tears slide down my cheeks as I felt happiness and concern take control.

**4 hours later**

It's nearing midnight since I took a long nap yesterday and woke up and 2 pm today. Now it's 6, and Mr. Novak and Michael had to leave to get some comforting objects for Cas, who might have to stay in the hospital for a while.

"Mr. Winchester" a doctor calls out. Dad, Dean, and I stand up abruptly but the doctors stares at me longer before gesturing towards me finally. I walk over and look down at the woman. Meg Masters. That name rings a bell...

"Mr. Novak is calling for you" she says, leading me to Cas' room.

She left me standing at the door, saying she has to go help another patient. I just stand there, my hand on the door knob. Then I remembered Cas might need me. What if he is having the thoughts again? I quickly storm in, Castiel shrieking in fear but soon calmed down once he saw me. I smile softly at him, rushing to his side and kissing him on his lips. He kissed back after a few seconds, wrapping his non-bandaged arm around my neck. I place my warm hands on his hips, caressing the covered skin.

"Sam" Castiel murmurs, pulling away.

"Yeah Cas" I say, caressing his cheek.

"I knew you were the right one"

**5 weeks later**

Castiel was released from the hospital yesterday and today he is on my bed in my room, talking about history and his homework.

"So get this, the two goddesses got mad at Paris and that's how the war started, because Aphrodite tricked Paris into giving her the golden apple and it was a civ-" I cut Castiel off by kissing him softly. He kisses back, so I sit on the bed so he doesn't have to lean up and hurt his neck.

Cas straddles my waist, giving me pecks on my cheek, giggling. I smirk, tickling his stomach, causing him to break out in laughter and fall backwards on the bed.

"S-sam! Stop! That t-tickles!" Castiel says between laughs. I chuckle, loving how he is happy and recovering. So much progress my baby has made.

"Hey Sammy we got- oh uh..what's going on here?" Dean says, leaning against my now open door. I roll my eyes and kiss Castiel's messy jet black hair, causing him to blush.

"What were you going to say?" I ask, forgetting his question. I just want to lay down and cuddle with Cas.

"Oh, uh Mom and Dad ordered pizza for dinner and want me and you to pick it up...if that's fine with you and him" he says 'him' with hatred and jealousy. I glare at Dean, and turn to Castiel, who is forcing a smile. I kiss his cheek and turn back to Dean, nodding my head. I grab my jacket and give Castiel another kiss and then followed Dean to his car.

 

"Hey Dean"

"Yeah?"

"How about Sastiel? Samstiel?" I question, the ship name options for me and Cas making me confused.

"W-what?" he stops Baby quickly to turn and look at me.

"Ship names. For me and Cas" I say, raising a brow. Dean glared at me with so much hatred and jealousy.

"Listen here Sam, I don't know what you're doing but leave Cas alone. He is mine and mine only" Dean growled. I raised a brow, scoffing.

"Really now? Then why did you give up on Cas? Your dating Lisa. Face it, Dean. Castiel is better with me. You're probably doing this because of a bet. Guess what? You broke him already! Let's just get the food and go home, I want to kiss and hold my sweetheart" I spat, crossing my arms and looking out the window. Dean said nothing and continued to drive.

 

We got home and I placed the pizza boxes in the table and ran upstairs to hear talking. My door is closed, so I leaned my ear and listened to the conversation.

"Balthazar, I can't leave...I fell in love" Castiel cries. Why is he going to leave?

"I know Cassie, but Zachariah won't stop looking. Now signs of an abduction are being posted on streets. Cassie, you have to go with him" Balthazar whispered.

"He hates me, I can't" Castiel murmurs. I raise a brow, feeling worried and concerned.

"Cassie, you can bring danger to everyone, to Sam. I'll stay with you. And if hates you, I'll kick his ass" Balthazar says with a sad chuckle.

"Okay..." Castiel says. I open the door a little and see Castiel call someone, placing his phone to his ear.

"Dick Roman, it's Castiel. Yes...I'm up for your offer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> This story will be ending soon so here are the options. The ship with more comments will be picked.  
> Sastiel (7 chapters left)  
> Destiel (9 chapters left)  
> Casifer (10 chapters left)  
> Calthazar (11 chapters left)  
> Megstiel (14 chapters left)  
> Dick Roman and Castiel (story won't end since there will be about 20 or 30 chapters left. But no one wants Dick Roman with Cas...right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it's short, I have homework and other shit to do. And who do think is with Dean and Cas? (Sorry for any errors and grammar errors)


End file.
